Never Any Place
by Nuwanda
Summary: At the council of Elrond, Legolas seems to be Aragorn's big defender, but Aragorn doesn't seem to like that. Why? This is the story behind their relationship, from their childhood years up to the start of the books. This will be slashed, eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Setting:  Rivendell.

Year:  Who knows?  Both Legolas and Aragorn (aka Estel) are young boys in this fanfic.  I don't know exactly how Tolkien planned the ages out, but it seems to me that Legolas and Aragorn wouldn't be that far apart if you made the years equivalent (as in elves are much older, but in appearance, they grow about the same speed as humans).  So Legolas and Estel are both the same again in this fanfic...about 11.

Summary:  When the Fellowship first meets, Legolas seems to be Aragorn's little defender...but Aragorn doesn't seem to enjoy that very much.  What's the real story behind it?  This starts in their childhood, taking you through their original feelings for each other all they way up to the time of the books, showing you how they change in more ways than one before this is all over.

Title:  Never Any Place.  This title is from the song "Cavanaugh Park" by Something Corporate.  The chorus is supposed to symbolize both Legolas and Estel's thoughts, but the song lyrics are more of an Estel sort of thing.  I know they don't make perfect sense, but I thought they were nice and angsty and Aragorn-like.

// is for thoughts  

"Cavanaugh Park"

At Cavanaugh Park

Where I used to sit all alone in the dark

And dream about things that I cannot say

You always said destiny would blow me away

And nothings gonna blow me away

At Cavanaugh Park

Where you used to take me to play in the sand

And said to me "son, one day you'll be a man

And men can do terrible things"

Yes they can

And there was never any place

For someone like me to be totally happy

I'm running out of clock and that ain't a shock

Some things never do change

Never do change

At Cavanaugh Park

Where I used to think that this life would be good

And I would do things that I thought that I should

And no ones gonna tear me down

And there was never any place

For someone like me to be totally happy

I'm running out of clock and that ain't a shock

Some things never do change

Never do change

            "Bet I can shoot a bow and arrow better than you!"

            The high-pitched voice of a young boy rang through the forest.  The source came from a small clearing barely beyond the forest's boundaries, but the sound of it carried much farther, into the edge of Rivendell's beautiful landscape, just a few yards away from the forest.  

            A derisive laugh.  "You couldn't hit a full grown cave troll."

            "I could _too_!"  The voice was indignant.  "I've been living with elves for as long as you have-"

            "You have NOT." the second boy interrupted.  His voice was slightly higher than the first, but it was easy to detect a musical undertone in it.  It was obvious listening to him that that there was something special about him.  His voice sounded as if, one day, he would be able to charm stones just by speaking.  That was the true beauty of his voice.  At the moment, however, there was nothing magical about it at all.  He continued speaking, his voice filled with an air of exasperation as if he had related the following truth to the other boy one too many times.  "Need I remind you _again_, Estel?   Elves are the oldest and wisest of all living creatures-"

            As the boy spoke, the boy called Estel mimicked the other, mouthing the words as he spoke them.  Apparently, Estel _had_ heard this speech many times.

            "-That we are immortal, and that we age differently than mere _humans_.  Therefore, I am much older than _you_ are, indeed, than you ever *will* be, and *therefore*, I am much more skilled than you.  Although..." he snickered, "I would undoubtedly be more skilled without the extra years."

            "Shut up, Legolas.  You're equivalent to me in human years.  And I've heard your dumb spiel only too many times.  I already _know_ all that stuff." Estel's voice took on a mocking quality.  "That elves are the most skilled, the most beautiful, with their prissy blonde hair that they can't leave the house without washing-"

            Legolas' hand flew to his long blonde hair.  "Just because we're not dirty like _you,_ you disgusting human-"

            "I'm not disgusting!  Just because I'm a little dirty...At least I'm not _afraid_ to get dirty, like _you_!"

            "I'M NOT AFRAID!" Legolas snapped.  "Just because they dive on me every time I come in, washing my face and dragging me off to give me another bath-"

            At this, Estel's jaw dropped and Legolas instantly realized that he had said the wrong thing.  

            "They bathe you?  They actually _bathe_ you?!  You have other people _wash _you?!"  When Legolas didn't respond, Estel burst out laughing, falling onto the ground and clutching his stomach with one hand. 

            Legolas glared down at him.  "Just because I have to look good and you can look scummy..._I_ have a reputation to uphold!  I'm a Prince of Mirkwood!  What're you?  You're a no account, lowly brat who _once_ had a royal title..._and_ a father!"

            Legolas knew immediately that he had gone too far.  At the mention of Estel's deceased father, all laughter stopped.  Before the elf could register what was happening, Estel dove at Legolas, punching him in the eye.  Completely shocked, Legolas fell over backwards.  Estel pounced on top of him, straddling his waist and continuing to punch him in the face.

            "You no good son of a BITCH!" Estel screamed.  "I hate you!"

            Legolas wasn't usually one for fits of anger and he rarely ever engaged in fistfights.  He considered them beneath him.  Today, though...today seemed the day to make an exception.  Legolas drove his fist forward into Estel's face.  As Estel reeled backwards, Legolas swung his leg sideways, upsetting Estel's already shaken balance and knocking the boy off of him.  Estel quickly clambered to his feet, reaching for Legolas again.  Legolas merely ducked Estel's arm, moving behind his opponent, kicked out one leg and with one swift motion, swiped Estel's legs out from under him.

            "Legolas!  Estel!"

            At the sound of the stern voice, Legolas began to turn towards its source.  Estel seized the opportunity.  Kicking out, he in turn kicked Legolas' legs out from under him- hard.  Legolas felt his feet fly out from under him before he landed hard on his back.  

            Lying still for a moment, Legolas paused to let each wave of pain sweep over him.  "Ugh." he grunted, closing his eyes against the throbbing pains that swept through his entire body.  He could feel blood dripping slowly down his face.

            "If you're quite done trying to kill each other...." The voice sounded exasperated, but there was also a slight tone of amusement hidden behind the irritation.  Legolas sat up abruptly, wincing slightly as another wave of pain hit him full-force.  Standing in front of him was Elrond, the master of Rivendell.  His arms were folded across his chest, and a look of extreme aggravation was written across his face.  

            "On your feet, Master Legolas."  Elrond grabbed a hold of Legolas' hand and yanked the boy to his feet.  Indignant at being hauled about like a sack of potatoes, Legolas made a great show out of tossing his golden hair over his shoulder and adjusting his clothing, eyeing Elrond in a rather miffed way.  Elrond raised an eyebrow at the young elf in response, and then moved on to Estel.  "Up you get, son."  He pulled Estel up with a bit more gentle an attitude than he had shown towards Legolas.  Not that one could blame him.  Estel had been living with Elrond for many years; he was like a son to the great elf.  Estel kept his head lowered, refusing to look up, but he didn't seem angry any more.  Legolas stared at the human boy curiously.  //What's _wrong_ with him?// Quietly, sounding as though he was trying to disguise it (and failing), Estel sniffled.  //He's _crying_!// Legolas realized in shock.  Deep inside him, underneath layers of hate he had previously felt for this boy, he felt a twinge of sympathy and guilt for what he had said.

            "Now," Elrond spoke up, looking back and forth between the two boys, "I would like to hear just...what...happened here."

            Legolas stared resentfully at Estel.  All pity he had felt for the boy a moment ago vanished (well...almost).  He was now positive that Estel would tell Elrond what Legolas had said, and Elrond would punish the young elf while Estel got off scot-free.  Estel sniffled again.

            "Look at me, son." 

            Slowly, Estel lifted his head, fisted hands scrubbing at the tears on his cheeks, attempting to rub away the evidence.  "Nothing," he mumbled.  "Nothing happened."  Lifting his gaze, Estel glared at Legolas.  The Mirkwood prince stared at Estel in obvious shock.  //He didn't tattle on me?!  Why?// 

            Unconvinced, Elrond turned his gaze on Legolas, silently observing the glare Estel wore and the surprised look on Legolas' face.  "Well, Legolas?  What do you have to say to this?"

            "It was.... we were just...." Legolas stammered, stunned at what had happened.  "...Nothing." he muttered, but as he said the word, he felt the heavy weight of guilt settling in his stomach.  Elrond merely raised a skeptical and eyebrow and went to turn back to Estel.  Legolas didn't want Elrond to turn away.  He fish mouthed for a moment before something came out of his lips that he hadn't planned on, but felt right.  

"I was teasing him about his father."  The words burst from Legolas suddenly, unplanned and surprising even to himself.  Elrond spun about to face the young elf, a look of shock on his face, and Estel looked as if he had been told that Elrond was engaged to the Dark Lord himself.  Legolas stared back at them, anger in his eyes and resenting the way they stared at him.

            "And why would you do that?" Elrond questioned softly.  Legolas glanced sideways at Estel; the angry look in the young elf's eyes became scornful.

            "I hate him."  The words were spoken distinctly, as if Legolas wanted to be sure there was no mistake in what he said.  Estel leaned back from Legolas as if he had been physically hit, and he looked back at Legolas with wide, hurt eyes.  Elrond appeared shocked.  Legolas stared at Estel in confusion.  //He actually seemed hurt by that.... why?  He hates me too.... doesn't he?//  But something had changed.  In the moments before Legolas had spoken those three words, just after he had confessed his mean, teasing comments to Elrond, the human boy had worn a look on his face that Legolas hadn't recognized.  It was a look of almost ..._hope_.  It couldn't be.  Estel didn't want to be friends with Legolas.... did he?  Now, as Legolas looked at Estel with confusion written plainly on his face, Estel's gaze changed.  The hurt in his eyes melted into a look of pure hatred.

            "I hate you too." Estel replied, his voice filled with anger, and something else...he still sounded hurt...why?  Legolas continued staring at Estel, trying to figure out what Estel was so upset about, what he was feeling.  The way he had spoken before, it sounded almost like he was truly surprised and upset at the thought of Legolas hating him.  //But he couldn't be hurt by that...he's _never_ liked me!//  Elrond looked at Estel, clearly shocked that his "son" would speak like this.  ""I hate you too." Estel repeated.  Swiftly, the mortal boy turned on his heel and began walking away.

            "Estel!"  Nothing could have stopped Estel at that moment, so strong were his feelings.  Nothing...short of the respect and love he had for his foster father.  He stopped, but did not turn back to face the other two.  "Estel...turn around."  There was a pause, then the boy slowly turned, refusing to look at either of them; his arms were folded in a manner that much matched Legolas' stance.  The resemblance hit Elrond hard.  The elf lord looked back and forth between the two boys.  They had a sort of aura around them at that moment...one that Elrond had never noticed before, but wondered immediately how he could have missed it.  The two boys looked as if they belonged together.  They were darkness and light, the moon and the sun.   Estel with his tanned skin and his shaggy mop of brown hair somehow seemed to match Legolas, with his alabaster skin and long, straight golden locks.  Both stood with their arms crossed and their heads averted.  As Elrond turned his gaze on Legolas, the elf seemed to sense the look.  He immediately raised his head and met Elrond's gaze in what was supposed to be a defiant manner, the look he always gave anyone who he thought about to yell at him, but this day, it was different.  It wasn't hard for Elrond to look past the defiance to see the confusion and disorder that was oppressing the young elf's mind.  //Somehow...// Elrond realized, //in some _way_...something has changed.//  

"You two..." he began, looking to where Estel stood, then back to the defensive Legolas, "are beginning to try my patience.  You are both dear to me.... you, Legolas, as true kindred.  You, Estel...you are as dear to me as my own blood children.  I would not for the world see either of you hurt.  Therefore, this terrible fighting must stop.  And it must stop NOW."  

Estel glanced at Legolas, who met who turned to look at Estel, and their eyes met.  Immediately, both turned away.  Elrond sighed.  Then, an idea occurred to him.  A smile slowly curved across the elf lord's lips.  

"All right..." he said in resignation.  "If you will not make peace on your own, as it seems it would be, then I suppose I must do it for you."  Both heads immediately snapped to face him, but Legolas turned away again as soon as he saw that Estel had also turned around.

            "What are you going to do to us?" Estel asked, his voice filled with curious alarm.  Elrond let the question stand for a long moment, enjoying the fear he knew that was gripping both boys. 

            "From now on, you two boys will do everything together.  You will be together morning, noon, and night.  You will share a room, you will share your daily activities..."

            Estel's jaw had dropped, Legolas' head had snapped around to stare at Elrond again, horror clearly written on both faces.  Elrond strongly fought the urge to laugh, but managed to fight it down.

            "...And from this moment on, you will not be permitted to sit at the main table.  You will dine in the kitchen, at a private table of your own.  You will not be attending many of the community events.  The events that you _do_ attend, you will be separated from the rest of the community.  From this moment until I say it shall end, the two of you are a pair."

            There was a moment of silence.  Then, the silence was broken.

            "He and I a pair?" Legolas demanded indignantly.  "The thought is sickening _itself_, to actually contemplate _doing_ it is horrific!"

            "My thoughts exactly!" Estel cut in, desperation on his face.  "Please, sir, how can you even think of making me spend every waking hour with _him_?!"

            "Nothing's wrong with _me_!" Legolas shouted.  "You're the disgusting, dirty _human_-"

            "Just because you're too prissy to ever get your precious hair dirty-" Estel hollered back.  "-It doesn't mean I'm disgusting!  If you ask me-"

            "Well, I think-" Legolas chimed in, and in the next instant, both voices ran together.

            "-you're a perfect _beast_!"  Both boys spoke the final insult in unison.  When they realized that they had just uttered the same exact words at the same time, each boy clamped a hand over his mouth in shock.  Elrond's eyes widened and a small, pleased smile spread across his face.

            "See?" he prodded.  "You're already _speaking_ in unison.... just imagine what the next few months will bring!"  The boys looked up at Elrond with wide eyes as the older elf walked off, laughing.  After he reached the edge of Rivendell, the two boys turned and looked at each other with the same wide-eyed look, at a complete loss for words.  Legolas uncovered his mouth, and Aragorn followed suit.  The Mirkwood prince fish mouthed for a moment, trying to come up with something to say, but to no avail.  Suddenly, Elrond's laughter carried back to them.

            "I'll have your things moved into another room...a room to share.  Don't worry, I'll make all the right preparations!"  Elrond continued on his way, laughing louder than he had before. 

            Once Elrond was out of sight, the boys turned to look at each other again.

            "This is all your fault!" both of them hissed, once again speaking in perfect unison.  Like a perfect mirror image, their eyes opened wide in shock, and their hands flew of their own accord to cover their mouths.  After a moment, they uncovered their mouths but, unwilling to speak again, they turned to leave side by side.  Neither of them would ever want to admit it, but as they walked towards Rivendell, all thoughts of their punishment were overcome by the sound of Elrond's strong laughter echoing through their heads, following them all the way back home.

A/N:  This is for Erika.  My buddy Erika, the only person I know personally who truly appreciates Lord of the Rings AND slash fanfic.  WHOO HOO MOO for Erika!  

I hope you all like this, because even though I've read the books a ton of times, most of those times were when I was younger, so my memory isn't as good as it used to be.  If I made any major mistakes, pleeeeeaaaaase let me know so I can fix them.  Many thanks!


	2. Anon halves

PART 2

A/N:  WOW!  I'M FINALLY UPDATING!  SUGOI!  Ahem.  Okay.  Hmmmm....yeah, in case anyone is just joining our frightening little group...this *IS* rather like the Parent Trap.  I didn't really think of that when I wrote it...I just wanted a way to make the two boys be always together.  This seemed like a good way to do it.  I didn't realize just how Parent Trap-ish it sounded until _____ pointed it out....thanks so much for doing so!  *grins a big manic grin*  Heh, I'm inSANE!  Lol.  Muah.  Yeah.  Anyways...I have like, 17 more pages of fanfic which are formulated into almost-chapters.  I have to fill in some blanks and edit them, but think of all the practically routine updates you'll be getting!  HOPEFULLY.  My life is a very busy one...I'm doing the best I can.  I reeeeeeaaaaally *should* be spending my time on choosing a monologue and 2 songs for my audition for my theater major in college...yeah...key word being "should."  Yeah.  I think I need some kind of ADD preventative drug...probably.  Anyway, it's late, and my buddy Brian never called me and told me if he could come to my dance or not, and I'm feeling spurned and rather tired, and I still have French homework to finish up for Q-Tip Bitch (aka my French teacher) tomorrow morning, so I better go to bed.  Yeah.  Okay.  Ninight!

PS-  // are for thoughts, ** are for italics (b/c I don't have time to resave this on my dad's comp as html, so this'll have to do for now, I guess.  And this chapter is kinda random...I get off on some tangents and kinda made some hints @ the boys starting to like each other...awww, the adorableness of shonen-ai/slash!  I LOVE IT!  Okay, shutting up.  Ninight.

            Legolas strode into the room, a scowl engraved deeply onto his face and Estel tailing closely behind him.  A taller elf, one of the Mirkwood race, walked to meet the elven prince, a smile on his face.  

            "Ah, young  master, I fear you do not take your punishment well, eh?"

            "You heared about it already?!" Legolas came to a halt in front of the elf, hands on his hips.  Estel screeched to a halt behind Legolas, nearly avoiding a collision with the elf.

            The older elf laughed.  "As your loyal guardian, I am informed of all your wrongdoings almost as soon as they happen, young master."

            If anything, Legolas' scowl grew even more.  "Shut up, Elrohim."

            From where he was standing, Estel eyed Legolas with horrified shock and indignation.  //How *dare* he treat an elder with such disrespect?!//

            Elrohim, however, didn't seem at all offended.  He merely laughed again.  "Come, come, young master, the punishment cannot be as bad as you make it seem."  His warm smile now turned to Estel.  "After all, you get handsome young Estel here for a roommate; what could be more entertaining?"  Estel blushed.  Legolas glowered.

            "Yeah, right.  In both of your dreams," he scoffed, but he snuck an offhand look at Estel.  The young boy *was* handsome, as much as Legolas hated to admit it.  With his tangled brown locks and deep grey eyes, he was as dark as Legolas was shining bright.  Legolas hadn't thought about it before, but...//we almost match each other// he thought.  //Dark versus light, day and night....the day to day battle of the sun and the moon...Those *eyes*....like the deepest pools of the lake outside of Rivendell at night, the moonlight reflecting off it's surface and turning the water into pale grey mithril...that's what his eyes are like....mithril.//

            "*What*?"

            Startled, Legolas shook out of his reverie.  "What?" he asked, confused and annoyed at being caught unawares.

            "I said 'what'," Estel repeated, obviously annoyed, but at the same time, curious about something....Legolas kicked himself mentally for not knowing what was going on.

            "What *what*?!" Legolas demanded.

            "What?!" Estel repeated, now thoroughly lost.

            "Huh?" Legolas asked, puzzled look crossing his face, wrinkling his brow and causing the bridge of his nose to wrinkle up.

            //He's pretty cute when he's confused...// Estel couldn't help but think to himself.  //...the way his nose wrinkles up and his eyes kinda squint a bit...arg, this situation is confusing enough without me thinking that he looks cute!  Legolas is not *cute*!//  But Estel had to admit to himself that the elf was more than cute; he was beautiful.  As with all elves, beauty came naturally to Legolas, but even more so for him than for others.  Legolas was the Golden Prince of Mirkwood, and was already one of the most beautiful elves in existance...//probably why he's so spoiled// Estel mused.

            "Will you just explain what you said and have done with it?!" Legolas demanded.

            "I asked what you were staring at," Estel answered frostily.  

            Legolas flushed slightly, a faint pink blush across his nose, making him look even more adorable than before.  Estel found the effect delightful, as elves were usually much too dignified to blush.  It was a new thing for him, to see the faint roses across the elf's cheeks, dusting the porcelain skin with pale pink, the averted eyes at the embarassment he felt.

            "I...I was just looking at you....that's all," Legolas muttered.

            Estel raised an eyebrow, surprised.  //Why would you want to look at *me*?!//

            "Why not?" Legolas replied, curious.  Too late, Estel realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.  Unlike elves, humans have no preoccupation about blushing, and crimson red immediately spread across Estel's entire face.  

            Legolas smiled, amused.  "You've pinked."

            "What?!"  The words exploded from Estel's surprised lips.  The term was new and strange to his ears.

            "Your face...it's gone all pink..." Legolas tried to explain, gesturing to Estel's face.  He reached out gently and touched Estel's cheeks.  "You're all warm, too."

            The young boy flinched at the cool touch of Legolas' hand on his face.  Legolas pulled his hand back immediately as if he had been burned.

            "I'm sorry," he muttered.  Estel could tell he had offended him, but before he could say anything, Legolas began talking.  "Lead the way, please, Elrohim."

            "With pleasure, young master," the older elf said, more cheery even than usual.  During the course of the little scene between the two boys, Elrohim had watched with amusement and pleasure.  The two would get along perfectly; that much was apparent from the way they looked at each other.  //Lord Elrond was right in giving this punishment// the elf thought as he turned to lead the boys to their room, //these two are a perfect match for each other.  Sun and moon, cloud and star, however one wishes to put it, they will end up being much closer than anyone could have imagined.//  Aloud, he said only "Follow me."

            Casting one last look at Estel, Legolas turned to go, completely unaware that Estel had been looking back at him covertly from under shaggy brown hair.  The two boys proceeded down the hall, not exactly together, but not exactly apart.

~*~ TBC~*~ 


	3. New quarters and new beginnings

A/N:  WA NA NA!  I updated!  Again!  And again!  This is the thiiiiiiird chapter!  WAHOO!  Lol.  Okay, so this is short also.  GOMEN NASEI!  ::kow tows over and over again::  Okay.  Sorry.  Anyways, in response to Goldmund…no, I don't think they're too young.  I'm not going to make anything get out of hand as far as slashiness goes….right now.  They're too young for anything to really happen now, but I don't think they're too young to start thinking…er…romantic thoughts…about others.  So, that's what's going on…nothing else.  To Tiernoch (aka my buddy ERIKA who I dedicated this fic to):  This is STILL dedicated to you.  You're so wonderful, and you're always my inspiration to be happy, since you always ARE happy.  You are also a big part of the reason I can spend my time writing fanfic instead of studying trig, because you helped me so much.  I love ya, man!  Bald headed men UNITE!  Okay.  Now, TO THE FIC!

"Here we are, young sirs," Elrohim exclaimed as he pushed open the large, engraved doors leading to the room, his voice merry.  "Your new quarters."

            Estel stepped into the room and sighed.  //Oh well, it could be worse.// 

            "You have *got* to be kidding me."  Legolas' voice was full of utter disbelief and disdain.  Estel shook his head, rolling his eyes in unsurprised exasperation.  //It figures...spoiled brat.//

            "I'm afraid not, young master," Elrohim said, eyes still jovial.  "These are to be your new quarters until Lord Elrond says otherwise."

            Legolas sighed, complete annoyance in his voice.   "Very well."  He looked up at the older elf and his eyes were somewhat warmer.  "Thank you, Elrohim."

            The older elf bowed slightly, a warm smile on his face.  "As always, it is my pleasure, young master Legolas.  I look forward to seeing the both of you at dinner."  With one last encouraging smile at Estel, Elrohim left the room, closing the door behind him.  Silence fell about the room- thick, heavy silence.  Estel stared at Legolas, pondering the obnoxious behavior of the young elf, and the way that Elrohim seemed to care so much for the elf despite his behavior.  

            Slowly, Legolas turned to look at Estel.  "Whaaaaat?!" he said, voice slipping into an almost whining tone of voice.

            "Nothiiiiiiing!" Estel responded, mimicking the elf's whining voice. 

            Legolas glared and turned his back, only to turn quickly back to face the boy.  "Aren't you going to change out of your tunic?"

            Estel looked down at himself, completely nonplussed.  "Why?"

            Legolas sighed as if he was completely fed up with the boy.  "You're a mess; we *both* are!  Look at us!  We're covered in dirt!"

            Estel's eyes narrowed.  "Shut up, Legolas.  I don't care if you are a prince or what!  I don't have to do things just because you tell me to!"

            "Fine!" Legolas fumed, "Fine!  You can stay like that and look like a complete slob!  See if *I* care!"  He stormed over the the dresser, yanked the drawer open, pulled out a clean tunic and slammed the drawer shut as loud as he could.  Tossing the tunic on the bed, he began to struggle with removing his own tunic.  Used to having help with such things, he wasn't sure how to handle on his own.  

            Estel watched in somewhat amusement, but felt like he should be helping.  "Do you need some help?" he asked timidly.

            "Not from you!" Came the flippant but somewhat muffled response from underneath the tunic, which was quickly becoming more and more tangled up as Legolas struggled with it.  Finally, he managed to tug it off over his head, hair slightly tangled, and throw it to the floor.  Estel found himself immediately frozen to the spot he was standing, stunned motionless at what he saw.

            If Estel had ever thought that Legolas was beautiful before, the elf was a million times more beautiful now.  The tunic had been concealing the most perfect skin Estel had ever seen: pale peaches and cream, and shining like alabaster.  The golden hair, now slightly tangled, lay in a shining mass around his shoulders, fluffed out slightly like a halo on the mythical creatures Elrond had taught him about.... what were they called...angels?  A dusting of rosy blush lay across the smooth ivory cheeks, remnants of the struggle to remove the tunic.  Legolas was...beautiful.  No words in the tongues of man could describe the true splendor of the elf, and even Elvish, which could usually give life to any object, fell down when Estel tried to come up with better words.  Legolas turned towards Estel, and the young boy felt his knees grow watery at the luminousness of the brilliant blue eyes.  Then, Legolas opened his mouth, and the effect was ruined.

            "*What*?!"

            "Nothing!"  Estel glared, trying to cover up his feelings of the moments before.  "We should get going," he muttered.

            "If you *insist* on going like *that*," Legolas said witheringly. 

            Estel didn't even favor the elf with a response.  "Come on," he grumbled, as he pushed past Legolas and out the door, not caring one way if the elf followed or not.

~TBC~


	4. Someday you will look

CHAPTER THREE

A/N:  Ah, back for more, are we?  Yay, I feel loved!  It's been an extremely boring day, so I'm just feeling very spurned and unloved since no one will do anything with me.  Wah, I want my Raquel to return from Florida!  MEH!  Ahem.  I'm better now.  It's just, the Middletown Giants have their first game tonight and Aleta is here but Raquel isn't and we always go together.  That's very depressing to know we won't be going.  Oh well.  BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND.  This is obviously continuing where we left off, with the two boys going down to dinner.  Mayhem continues, this time with a bit more Legolas angst.  Ah, gotta love angst.

Once again, // for thoughts and * for italics.

Chapter Three

            Elrond drummed his fingers against the tabletop.  The two boys were late.  Dinner had started ten minutes ago, and there was no sign of them yet.  Five minutes later, loud, violent sounds came from the staircase at the opposite end of the dining hall, accompanied by loud voices, obviously bickering with each other.  Elrond sighed.

            "Hurry *up*, you clumsy oaf!"

            "I am not *clumsy*, you stuck up prig!"

            "I'm not stuck up, I'm just better than *you*!"

            "OW!  Don't *push*, Legolas!"

            "Then get out of my *WAY*!"

            With that, a loud thump echoed down the staircase, followed by a startled cry and a series of tumbling thuds.  Seconds later, Estel and Legolas tumbled into view, tangled together in a mass of flailing legs and arms as they struck out at each other wildly.  

            "BOYS!"

            Both boys stopped what they were doing, turning to stare at Elrond in surprise.  Legolas gave Estel one last punch for good measure, not breaking his eye contact with Elrond as he did so.

            "OW!"

            "LEGOLAS!"

            The younger elf stared unflinchingly up at his superior, not even batting an eye.  Elrond sighed.

            "Boys, I would like you to explain to me exactly what happened here."

            "It was all *his* fault," Legolas said, shoving Estel back down to the floor and standing up, dusting himself off.  "He was making us late."

            "*MY* fault?!" Estel cried indignantly.  "You pushed me!"

            "You were in my way!  You fell, and then you grabbed me and dragged me down with you, you ninny!"

            "Well, you shouldn't have *pushed me*, you horse's ass!"

            "ESTEL!"

            Estel jumped guiltily at the angry tone in his foster father's voice.  Elrond did not look at all pleased.

            "Boys, you are already fifteen minutes late for dinner.  I will not tolerate ANY FURTHER DISRUPTIONS!"

            Estel gulped nervously; Legolas hid his unease underneath the usual air of disdain he showed to everyone.  Elrond glared right on back until Legolas nervously looked away.  "All right then.  Now, if you boys would just...follow me."  Elrond bowed slightly to the elves at the table, then turned away and began walking in the opposite direction, leading the two young boys through a pair of large doors.  Moments later, Elrond stopped in front of a small table.  "Here you are, boys.  Your new dining accommodations."

            Legolas and Estel looked around the room, eyes wide with shock.  "We...we're going to be eating in the *kitchen*?!" Legolas was incensed.  

            "Yes, Master Legolas," Elrond sighed.  "I believe I told you this earlier."

            "This is an OUTRAGE!" the young elf continued angrily, completely ignoring the elf lord, "How can you treat us like this?!  This is *servants* stuff!"

            "Ah, but even the *servants* are behaving better than you are right now!" came a merry voice from behind them.  Legolas glared at it's source.

            "Thanks for the help, Elrohim.  Why don't you just mind your own business," the young elf grumbled.  Elrohim smiled down at him.

            "In trouble again, young Master, hmm?" he laughed.  "I'd advise you to start behaving, or you'll be stuck in these arrangements for a very long time.  You don't leave until next spring, remember?  It might work to your best interests to heed Lord Elrond's words."

            //Shit.//  Legolas felt realization dawning on him with Elrohim's words.  //I'm going to be here for a very long, long, long long time.  Shit.  Shit shit *shit*!//  Sighing yet again, he glanced up at Elrond.  "My apologies, my Lord Elrond, Elrohim," he stated, nodding to each in turn.  "I shall try to mend my ways."  //Like *hell* I will.// he thought silently.

            //Bullshit,// Estel thought, shaking his head as he glared balefully at the young elf.

            "I am glad to hear it, young master Legolas.  I must go and rejoin the table now.  Enjoy your meal."  With that, Elrond left, the double doors swinging behind him.  

            "You should not lie to Master Elrond, young master."

            Legolas glared up at the source of the voice.  Estel was stunned.  "You knew he was lying?!" the young mortal was incredulous.  Elrohim laughed.

            "I have known young Legolas since he was born.  I can *always* tell when he is lying."

            "Yeah, you need to stop doing that," Legolas interrupted crossly.

            "Doing what, young master?" Elrohim asked innocently. 

            "Analyzing what I say.  Telling people when I'm lying."  Legolas scowled.  "It's *annoying*."

            Elrohim shrugged.  "Sorry, young master, I can not help it.  It's instinctive.  Now, I suggest that you two sit down and enjoy this spectacular meal."  He smiled at Legolas, who returned it with a glower, and then to Estel, who rolled his eyes at Legolas and smiled back.  Elrohim walked back to his own table, leaving the two boys staring belligerently at each other.  Without speaking, each plopped down into chairs on opposite sides of the table and began eating.

            Legolas ate very daintily, taking very small bites of everything and eating slowly, not taking much interest in his food.  Elves ate mainly for sustenance, though they took pleasure in food as they did with everything else.  Because of this, they often eat with a sense of almost...detachment.  This was how Legolas ate.  Taking a sip from his goblet, his eyes caught Estel and he paused, slowly setting the goblet on the table as he stared in rapt attention at the young mortal.

            Estel, unlike Legolas, was taking huge bites, quaffing his drink in mammoth gulps, and making a general mess of himself.  Normally, Legolas would have regarded the mortal with disgust for a moment, possibly made a rude remark, and then turned back to his own food.  This time, however, something struck him.  The amount of enjoyment Estel took in the food was clearly etched on every corner of his face.  Legolas had never seen anyone take food with such zeal.  It was a new experience for him, and he was captured completely by it, a thrill coursing through him for reasons unknown.  

            After some minutes, Estel became aware of Legolas' attention.  He slowly lifted his head to meet Legolas' gaze, his eyes very cautious.  "What?" he asked, staring in guarded confusion at the young elf.

            Legolas hadn't realized that he had been so obvious in his attentions.  He immediately averted his eyes, blushing for the second time that day.  "What?" he asked, knowing what Estel was asking but reluctant to answer the mortal's question.

            "Why are you staring at me?" Estel asked bluntly.

            "I wasn't staring at you, you crazy human," Legolas responded in a surly manner.  Estel's eyes narrowed.

            "Careful, you prissy elf.  I might just have to knock some sense into that pretty blonde head of yours."

            "Ah, but your 'daddy' won't like that, will he?" Legolas taunted dully, not even caring for the sport of making fun of Estel.

            "Like your dad would!" Estel shot back.  "That stuck of prig of a father of yours!"  Then, he recalled something he had heard once about Legolas' father...

            *FLASHBACK*

            "Poor young Legolas."  The voice was full of a great sense of pity.

            "What do you *mean* 'poor young Legolas'?!" the second voice demanded.  "He's a spoiled brat!"

            "Yes, but his father pays him no mind whatsoever, nor does any other in the royal family," the first voice continued.  "He should have someone to care for him.  He's all alone."

            *END FLASHBACK*

            A wicked gleam lit Estel's eyes.  "But then again," he continued "maybe he *wouldn't* care what you do.  I mean, it's not like he cares about you at all."  Estel watched Legolas closely with extreme satisfaction.  The young elf's reaction was instantaneous.  He froze immediately, back ramrod straight and eyes glassing over.  The hand that had been holding his goblet clenched tightly around the delicate glass chalice.  He didn't look at Estel; his glassy eyes stared off into space, the look in them a cross of emotions that the young mortal couldn't begin to comprehend.  Estel felt a tiny twinge of guilt as he stared in shock at the power his words had, but pushed it down right away.  //He made fun of me for having no father...he deserves this.//  Then, Estel noticed something else:  Legolas was shaking.  The ice in his goblet plinked gently against the side of the glass as he grasped it tightly.  Without any warning, the glass shattered into a million pieces, unable to withstand any longer the pressure that the young elf was exerting on it.  Bits of glass dug into Legolas' hand, making deep cuts.  Blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the tablecloth.  Estel stared in horror, but Legolas had not reacted at all.

            "Legolas!  Are...are you all right?" he asked timidly.  Without answering, Legolas' face took on a more normal expression, eyes clearing as he placed both hands flat on the table and stood up.  Without further ado, he calmly picked up the water pitcher and brought it crashing down over Estel's head.  Estel cried out, more in surprise than in pain.  Luckily for him, the goblet had made a clean break and barely cut him.  He looked up at Legolas with shocked eyes just in time to see the young elf dive across the table, one hand reaching for Estel's throat, the other driving straight into Estel's face with a violent blow.  Legolas knocked Estel backwards, the chair tipping over and bringing both boys to the floor, Legolas on top of Estel.  The young elf straddled Estel's chest and began hitting the boy over and over, barely able to see through the tears that had flooded his eyes, the tears that blurred all vision as he refused to let them fall.

            "Bastard!" Legolas seethed, voice catching in his throat.  "Rotten mortal *bastard*!"

            Elrohim was at his side in an instant, hooking his hands under Legolas' arms and dragging the young elf off of Estel.  "Legolas!'  

            Enraged, Legolas pushed at Elrohim, trying furiously to get back to Estel, who was scrambling to sit up, blood running from his nose and from a newly split lip.

            "I hate you!" Legolas screamed, the tears now pouring down his face.  He furiously brushed them away, fighting with renewed vigor at the arms that held him.  "I *HATE* YOU!"

            The double doors swung open and Elrond strode into the room, robes flapping behind him.  He looked in shock at the scene he saw before him.  "What happened here?" He looked to his foster son, obviously expecting Estel to answer.

            Estel turned and looked back at Legolas.  The elf was glaring at him, lip trembling with fury and emotional pain.  Legolas continued to glare, his eyes meeting Estel's.  Estel's gaze was no longer one of anger.  It was now one of infinite sorrow and silent apology.  //I'm sorry.//  Unable to hold the gaze any longer, Legolas turned his face away.  His anger leaving him with nothing but pain and exhaustion, he collapsed into Elrohim, trying to subdue his emotions again.  

            Estel looked up at Elrond.  "N...Nothing, sir," he said softly.  Elrond obviously didn't believe a word Estel said, but could tell when not to push the issue.  He nodded once, a small, forced smile playing across his lips, then turned and left the room once more.  Estel turned to look at Legolas, collapsed in Elrohim's arms, looking as if he were dead except for the silent sobs which still wracked his lithe form.  Elrohim spoke inaudible words to the young elf: gentle, soft words, stroking the blonde hair in a soothing way.  Legolas' body shook a little less.  Elrohim carefully scooped Legolas into his arms, carrying him as if he were a baby and not a semi-grown young elf.  He smiled a quick, strained smile at Estel.  "I think we had better go upstairs, young Master Estel," Elrohim said softly.  "I'll help you get cleaned up after I tend to Master Legolas."

            Not wanting to speak lest he disturb the already upset elf, Estel simply nodded and followed Elrohim out of the room.

~*~

            Estel stood in the washroom, staring into the bedroom through the small crack left open by the practically shut door.  Elrohim continued to speak soothing words to Legolas, still stroking the long golden hair.  Estel backed away from the door, not wanting to spy in on such a private moment when he himself was responsible for the damage. 

            Moments later, Elrohim pushed his way into the room, smiling wearily at Estel, who suddenly found that he didn't have the courage to meet Elrohim's gaze.  

            "I'm sorry," Estel mumbled, staring at his feet.

            "For what?" Elrohim responded carefully.  

            "It's my fault," Estel uttered softly.

            "Was it?" Elrohim asked gently.  "What did you say to Legolas?" 

            "I...I said something about his father...about his father not caring about him."  Estel scuffed the floor with his foot.

            "Ah...I figured that it was something like that."  Elrohim's voice was carefully neutral.  Estel snuck a peek up at the older elf from underneath shaggy brown hair.  Elrohim looked down at him.  Placing his hands around Estel's waist, he lifted the young boy into the air and set him down to sit on the edge of the dresser, next to the washbasin.  Dipping a towel into the water, he began to scrub gently at the dried blood on Estel's face.  "I'm afraid that was not the best course of action."

            "He insulted *my* father before," Estel interrupted as if protesting the unfairness of Elrohim's words.

            "I'm not saying that your words were unjustified," Elrohim continued carefully.  "But I do not think that either of you should say such hurtful things to each other, especially when you are so obviously destined to be together.  I am simply saying that Master Legolas is extremely sensitive about his father..." He rinsed out the cloth and began gently washing the last remnants of blood from Estel's face.  "...Where did you hear such rumors about he and his father?"

            "From some visiting elves," Estel said, once again pacified and feeling guilty.

            "Hmm...Such elves should learn to keep their mouths shut," Elrohim commented.  From the tone of his voice, Estel could tell that the conversation was closed, and that any other questions on the subject would not be answered.

            "What did you mean, sir...about Legolas and I being destined to be together?" 

            Elrohim smiled.  "I should think it quite obvious.  Have you ever truly looked at Legolas, young Estel?  *Truly* looked at him?"  Estel shook his head wordlessly.  "You should do so."  Estel made a face and Elrohim laughed.  "Whether you want to or not right now, one day, you will.  You will find yourself watching him for no reason at all, and it will happen more and more frequently.  You will study him, determined to figure out what I meant.  Eventually, you will understand."  He lifted Estel off the dresser and set him gently on the floor once again.  "Off to bed, now.  It's getting late."

            Estel complied obediently, changing swiftly into his nightclothes and crawling into bed.  Elrohim drew the covers up for him, tucking him gently in and brushing back the uncombed hair affectionately before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

            Estel lay flat on his back, determined not to do what his heart was tugging at him to do.  Finally, he was unable to resist anymore.  He rolled abruptly onto his side and stared across the room.

            In the darkness, Legolas shone with a radiance previously unknown to Estel.  The only light that shone into the room, moonlight from outside, had fallen across Legolas' face as if worshiping him, as though the young elf was the only thing in the world worthy of it's light.  The golden hair spread across the pillow like brilliant rays of sunlight in the mostly darkened room.  His chest rose and fell gently with each breath, eyelashes tracing delicate patterns on his alabaster skin.  Estel stared at him.  //What did Elrohim mean?// he asked himself.  //What did he *mean*?//  Finally, frustrated with his inability to answer the question, he rolled over onto his stomach, but it was some time before he finally fell into a very restless sleep.

~TBC~ 

A/N:  Yeah, I know there are some sketchy things in this chapter, such as "Do people in Middle Earth swear the way we do?"  Extremely sketchy, as is the question "Do elves even use ice in their drinks?"  The answer to both of the questions is I have no bloody clue.  Tolkien never gave specifics for situations like this.  I doubt that they would swear the way we do, but I don't know how they *would* curse, therefore you have to deal with my version of swearing.  As to the ice, I really don't give a flying frog either way.  I like the mental image of Legolas shaking so that the ice in his glass clinked against the goblet...it makes me happy.  Therefore, I shall use it.  So there. ; D


	5. Death, war, poisoning, or deception, I'm...

CHAPTER FIVE

            At breakfast the next morning, Elrond sat once more at the main table, almost half an hour after it's beginning, and there was still no sign of either of the young boys.  Most of the elves had already finished their meals.  Finally, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he rose to his feet as Legolas sailed into the room, followed closely by a very anxious looking Estel.

            "Boys, I thought I asked you not to be late like this again," Elrond reprimanded.  Legolas didn't even acknowledge that he had heard the elf lord; he merely brushed past the table and straight on towards the kitchen.  "Legolas!"  

            At the sound of his name, the young elven prince came to a graceful halt, his eyes just barely flicking up to look at Elrond.  The elf lord felt aggravation stirring in him.  "Legolas, I would like you to apologize to everyone here."

            Legolas's eyebrows shot up slightly in a total "you've got to be kidding me" look; his expression remained disdainfully the same other than the skeptical eyebrows.  Silently, he turned away and continued on his way, pushing open the doors leading to the kitchen and disappearing from view, the doors swinging behind him.  Estel remained where he was, shaking his head at the spot where Legolas had disappeared.  Elrond waved a hand, dismissing the other elves, who got up silently and quickly left the room.  It wasn't until Elrond was alone with Estel that he finally spoke.

            "Estel, may I ask what the meaning of this is?"

            Estel turned to face his foster father, keeping his eyes on the floor.  "I'm not quite certain," he said, scuffing the floor with his foot.  "I said something yesterday that upset him...I think he's still mad about that."

            "I see.  Well, don't lose track of him.  You still have to stay by his side.  Go after him, quickly!"

            Elrond quickly turned and rushed through the kitchen door after the young elf, leaving Elrond shaking his head as he stood alone in the dining room.

            ~*~

            Legolas entered the kitchen to find the elves already finished eating.  There were baskets and plates full of food nearby.  He eyed it without much interest; he wasn't very hungry.

            "Legolas!"

            The young elf spun about towards the source of the voice just in time to be practically knocked off his feet as the speaker, young Estel, came barreling through the doorway, crashing right into Legolas.  Recovering his balance, Legolas glared at Estel.  

            "Sorry," Estel said quickly.  Legolas rolled his eyes in response and turned away, snagging a roll from out of a nearby basket before striding towards the door that lead outside.  Estel stared after him, then looked longingly at the food.  As fast as he could, he gathered as much food as could be stored in his tunic and ran after Legolas.

            "Legolas!  Slow down!" Estel hollered as loud as he could after the elf, who didn't slow his pace at all.  Estel scowled.  "Slow down, you horses'-" he bit his lip abruptly, cutting off the insult that he had almost shouted out for all to hear.  It would not do to upset Legolas even more, especially when he himself was responsible for the elf's bad mood.  "Legolas, will you *please* slow down?!"  If anything, the elf only moved faster.  Feeling his anger rise, Estel broke into a run, his feet carrying him as fast as possible.  Legolas was immediately aware of the change in pace; his keen elven ears pricked up at the hastened patter of feet as Estel rushed towards him.  The elf immediately stopped dead in his tracks and spun about in time to see Estel flying towards him.  There was enough time for both boys' eyes to widen in shock with the knowledge that they could do nothing to prevent what was about to happen before it happened.  Estel, unable to stop himself, flew head on into Legolas, who put up his arms in an attempt to either catch Estel or push the boy away.  Instead, Estel crashed right into Legolas, hitting the elf hard.  Legolas, stunned by the blow and with the wind knocked out of him, automatically folded over slightly, leaning into Estel as he fell backwards.  His arms wrapped around Estel as he tumbled over, falling to the ground and dragging Estel on top of him.  Estel's stash of food flew everywhere, even hitting nearby elves, who quickly hurried on their way.  Legolas' head hit the ground hard; he winced in pain, eyes squinched tightly shut.  Estel stared down at Legolas, completely shocked.  ".....Legolas?" His voice was timid.  "Are...are you all right?"

            Legolas' only response was a grunt.  "Ugh."

            "Legolas?"

            Slowly, brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and fixed on anxious gray ones with a look akin to resigned annoyance.  "Why am I not surprised."

            "About what?"

            "That you wouldn't let me escape without doing something completely klutzy and managing to take me down with you once again."  Legolas sighed; Estel flushed.  "You want to get off of me, Estel?"

            "With pleasure," Estel muttered, embarrassed, but when he tried to move, he found himself unable to do so.  Something was holding him down.  //What in the...oh.  *OH*.//  "Um...Legolas?"

            "I thought you were going to get off me."

            "Well, I *can't* get off of you until..."

            "Yes?"  The voice was exasperated now.

            "...until you take your hands off my waist."

            In shock, Legolas realized that his arms were tightly locked about Estel's waist.  It was his turn to blush now.  His hands leapt off of Estel's waist faster than elven eyes could register.

            "Thanks."  Estel pushed himself up off of Legolas and struggled to his feet, still feeling slightly woozy from the fall.  Looking down, he realized the elf was even worse off than him.  Legolas was extremely pale and looked vaguely ill.  "Here."  Estel reached out a hand to help Legolas up.  The elf stared up at him.

            "You've got to be kidding me..." before the elf could finish, Estel rolled his eyes and took matters into his own hands...literally.  He bent down and grabbed Legolas' hand, hauling the elf up, immediately placing his free hand behind Legolas' back to steady him as the elf swayed out of dizziness and surprise at Estel's behavior.  When his eyes finally focused on Estel, Legolas tried to seem indignant.  "Hey!"

            "You don't look so good," Estel said, voice worried.  "Did you hit your head very hard?"

            "Um, it's not s- OW!" Legolas' excuse was interrupted as Estel's fingers gently traced across the back of Legolas' blonde head.  The elf recoiled from Estel's gentle touch.  "Don't *do* that!  It hurts!"

            "I just want to look at it, Legolas," Estel said gently.  "I swear I won't hurt you."  

            Legolas' gaze remained suspicious.  "Promise?"

            "Promise." 

            Legolas stared at Estel for a moment longer before making up his mind.  His arms, which he had been holding up protectively in front of him, slid down to his sides.  Estel stepped closer and reached out again.  Legolas flinched as the hand got closer, but he remained otherwise still as Estel traced his fingers over the sore spot.  Legolas bit his lip hard to prevent himself from crying out.  Estel was now behind Legolas, brushing locks of blonde hair out of the way.  He jumped slightly.  "By the Valar...Legolas, we have to get you inside to Elrohim."

            "What?  What is it?"

            "Nothing...nothing."  Estel attempted to sound carefree, but it didn't work.  He stared in horror at the damage he had caused.  Legolas' wound wasn't as bad as it looked, but Estel had no way of knowing that.  All he knew was that the cut on the back of Legolas' head was gushing copious amounts of blood quite freely.

            "WHAT *IS* IT?!"

            "Uhhh..."  Unable to come up with a thing to say, Estel settled for grabbing Legolas' hand and dragging the elf back inside.

            "ELROHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!"

            At the sound of his name, Elrohim came running, thinking death, war, poisoning, deception, expecting the worst to happen...by the tone of Estel's voice, he could expect nothing less.  The young mortal sounded positively terrified.  Estel stood in the large center hall, one hand clenched tight around Legolas' wrist as he bellowed for the older Mirkwood elf.  Elrohim ran into the room and skidded across the floor, coming to a halt right in front of the two boys.  "What is it?" His voice was breathless and frantic.  "Who died?  How many troops?"  Estel and Legolas stared at Elrohim in complete confusion, for the moment too baffled by Elrohim's words to remember what they had been so upset about less than a minute ago.  "Well?!" Elrohim's voice rose to a higher pitch in his alarm.  "What is it?!  Who is it?!  What kind of poison did they ingest?!"  Legolas and Estel turned to each other, exchanging bewildered looks.  "What *is* it, boys?!  Who's been hurt?!"

            "Legolas!" Estel stated incredulously, as though this should be incredibly obvious.  This was, however, the wrong thing to say.  At the news that his adored young master was wounded, Elrohim went berserk.

            "Where are you hurt?  What happened?  Does anyone else know?  How bad is it?"  The concerned elf fluttered about Legolas, who began to panic himself.

            "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE VALAR IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?!"

            "It's his head," Estel told Elrohim.  "He fell and hurt his head."

            "I didn't fall, you fell on top of me and knocked me over!"

            "Hush, Legolas, you're delirious," Estel said, arching one eyebrow at Legolas as if to say 'Don't get me in trouble' and beginning to laugh nervously.  "He must have fallen pretty hard...heh heh..."

            "Are you okay?  Can you stand?  Are you going to lose consciousness?"

            Legolas sighed in exasperation.  "Will you just take a look at the back of my head, Elrohim?"  He pointed with one finger, bouncing his hand up and down with impatience as he gestured.  In a flash, Elrohim was behind him, carefully examining the younger elf's wound.  

            "...Oh."  Elrohim sounded surprised and much calmer.  "This isn't bad at all."  He straightened up and looked at Legolas.  "I'm surprised you were so worked up about it."

            Legolas clenched his fists in annoyance.  "I was *not* worked up about it!  *You* two were!"

            "It's not bad?" Estel asked anxiously.  Elrohim shook his head and pulled out a handkerchief.

            "Not at all," he replied, beginning to dab at the blood on Legolas' head.  "He'll be fine...just needs to stop panicking."

            "I AM NOT PANICKING!!!!!!" Legolas hollered.

            "What d'you call that?" Estel shot back.  Now that he knew that Legolas was in no danger, he couldn't help snickering to himself about the whole situation.

            "Could maybe do with a bath," Elrohim stated.  "To wash off some of this blood."

            "Why is everyone always giving me baths?!" Legolas was aggravated as he saw Estel beginning to snicker.  //No doubt he thinks it funny, me getting dragged off for another bath// he thought to himself.  //I'll show him.//

            "Hush, young master.  It won't do to have you wandering around with blood flowing from your head.  I'm sure that once we wash your hair, it will stop."

            In response, Legolas arched an eyebrow.  "Really."  Without another word, he paced into the other room where a washbasin stood.  He picked up the pitcher and upended it over his head.

            "There," he said, wiping dripping hair and water from his eyes, "I've washed my hair.  Now may I go?"

            Elrohim stared, mouth agape.  Estel was in much the same condition as the older elf.  "Master Legolas," the elf gasped.  "Wha...wha...wha..."

            "What?" Legolas prompted.

            "You...you just..."

            "...dumped water over my head?" Legolas once again finished the older elf's sentence.  "Yes, I just did, didn't I?  Oh well.  I guess that my cut's been washed now.  May I leave?"

            Wordlessly, Elrohim nodded, far too shocked by Legolas' behavior to protest.  Legolas turned and cast his gaze at Estel.  To his surprise, the boy wasn't glaring at him or shaking his head in disbelief at Legolas' rudeness.  Instead, the mortal boy was hiding a smile behind one hand, trying to control his laughter.  Legolas gave Estel a small smile, shrugging his shoulders.  "Coming, Estel?"

            Estel abruptly turned his laugh into a cough.  "Right behind you, Legolas."

~*~

A/N:  Heh, you can't tell me that this chapter wasn't long enough b/c you got two chapters in one day...so there.  I know this chapter was basically pointless, but the two boys have to start liking each other somewhere, don't they?  Plus, I like making Estel a complete klutz.  It makes me happy.  Anyway, I want to know, how much longer do you think I should go with this?  I have later chapters written from the point where their relationship first *truly* changes and after that, but I want to know how much more time you think there should be where the two of them are struggling to get on...I could write in a bunch of scenarios or I could just say that time has passed, briefly mention some instances that occurred, and move on.  What's your opinion?  Feedback, please!

Dedications:

Orlando Bloom:  Fulfiller of my idea of Legolas and my future husband.  You continue to amaze me with your astounding skill and astonishing beauty.  *huggles Orly*  I love you!  Marry me!  Ahem.  *coughs and regains composure*  Composure?!  Ah, who am I kidding?!  *jumps Orlando* 


End file.
